


Princess

by littleladyyoda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Romance, just a little smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: After being friends for years, Diego has a realization about his relationship with the Reader.Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 102





	Princess

The initial shock of someone knocking on your door at 10:00 at night is followed by the infinitely more pleasant experience of seeing Diego’s face when you peer through the keyhole. 

"Probably a breakup," you think. "Or ice for a nasty bruise he got in a fight. He never does have any ice over at his place." 

Your friendship has been punctuated by incidents like this – one of you showing up at the other’s door long after what would be considered an appropriate time to visit to commiserate about, in your case, workplace annoyances or, in his case, the ins and outs of crime fighting. 

You casually open the door, desperately wishing you were wearing something marginally more attractive than ratty sweatpants and a tank top, although you’ve certainly seen each other look worse. 

Diego has the expression of a nervous man, which you aren’t accustomed to seeing. You figure it must be something to do with his family, the one subject which you know upsets him more than anything. 

“Hey, princess,” he says, his voice gravelly. 

He never calls you anything but “princess.” It used to drive you wild with irritation when you first met eons ago, but now you can’t imagine him calling you anything else. You’ve tried and failed to pinpoint when it morphed from being a sore spot to being the phrase that makes you wet, especially when accompanied by one of his casual smirks.

You open your mouth to speak, a greeting never quite leaving your lips before he crashes into you, cupping your face, kissing the words away. 

Instinct takes over within seconds and you wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself. It’s certainly the best kiss you’ve ever had, your senses totally ensconced in his scent, the taste of his mouth, and the strength of his arms wrapped around you. You’ve never felt more safe in your life than you do in this moment, although you’ve always felt safest with him. Diego cups your butt, pulling you up so you can wrap your legs around his waist. You stand like this for what feels like forever, one of your hands on his shoulder and the other tangled in his hair, reveling in the feeling of his mouth on yours and his stubble sliding against your skin. 

When you finally come up for air, he gently lowers you to the ground, leaning down and resting his forehead against yours.

“Hello to you, too,” you whisper wryly. 

He tucks a piece of hair behind your ear.

“It finally made sense to me,” he said.

You pull back and look at him quizzically.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here, with you,” he says, simply. “I wish I’d realized it sooner.”

You try and fail to wipe the ridiculously large smile from your face.

“Well, then,” you say, leaning up and pulling him down for another kiss, “we’d better make up for lost time.”

He nudges the door closed with his foot, the lock making a satisfying click.


End file.
